


At Last

by aviire



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Trans Lavellan, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 18:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aviire/pseuds/aviire
Summary: Lavellan finally gets himself to come out to Dorian after months of worrying about it. It doesn't go nearly as bad as he had imagined.





	At Last

**Author's Note:**

> i sat for at least half an hour trying to think of a title for this and then just slapped on whatever bullshit i could think of so uhh sorry about the dumb title, i hope u enjoy the actual writing at least.  
> i'm a trans man who loves dorian pavus and my lavellan is as well and dysphoria is kicking my ass, so i wanted to write my favorite tevinter babe being accepting and reassuring when lavellan is dysphoric or worried about not being seen as a man, and i figured a coming out fic would be the easiest way to do this. so? here this is.  
> unbeta'd as usual, let me know if you catch any errors. enjoy! <3

Lavellan was stalling. He knew it, yet he made no real effort to stop it.

He had a good reason, or at least that's what he told himself. He told himself he had no idea how Dorian would react, that there was no good way to explain his... _situation_ without it becoming a big deal.

Dorian had come to his quarters weeks ago, obviously wanting to sleep with Lavellan and expecting it to happen that night. But the elf had turned him down, not because he didn't want to, but because he was absolutely fucking terrified of Dorian rejecting him because of his body. That he presented himself as a man wouldn't be enough when clothes came off, and while the rational part of him knew that Dorian would accept him as a man no matter what, the fear was still in the back of his mind, taunting him whenever he so much as considered telling Dorian.

The man now sat beside Lavellan on his bed, a half-empty glass of wine in his hand and an easy smile on his face as he told Lavellan about some Antivan something-or-other he had read about that day. Lavellan wasn't really listening, too distracted thinking about the reason he had invited Dorian up to his quarters in the first place. He had originally planned to tell Dorian about his gender once he arrived, but then Dorian actually did arrive, and brought with him a bottle of Tevinter wine and two glasses, and Lavellan let himself be swept away from his goal far too easily.

"Enasalin?" Lavellan started a bit when he heard Dorian say his name, and he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Thinking about something?" Dorian asked, the corner of his lip twitching upwards. "I almost thought you had fallen asleep with your eyes open." Lavellan felt a blush spread across his cheeks and his ears dropped in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Dorian. I-" Lavellan took a shaky breath in, and saw a trace of worry on Dorian's face. _Now or never, I guess,_ he thought, and took a few deep breaths before he started talking. "I have to tell you something about myself. It may change the way you think of me, and I hope it doesn't because I really like you and I'd hate for this to make you stop wanting to be with me, but-"

Dorian put a finger to Lavellan's lips gently. "Enasalin, love, you're rambling. I don't know what it is that you have to tell me, but I find that when things make you scared it's easiest to get it over with quickly, rather than dwelling on them and letting yourself get too scared to continue. It'll be okay, just go ahead and say it."

"Yeah... Okay." Lavellan sighed. "You know how Krem is? I don't know how to describe it in Common, but Bull called it, um.. aqun-athlok, I think. Meaning he was born one gender but is living as another. I'm... like him. I was born a woman, but in my heart I'm a man. I take a potion every so often to prevent my more feminine traits from developing any further, and for a while I had to take one to deepen my voice. And... that's it, I guess." Lavellan finished, a little out of breath from saying everything at once.

He felt Dorian grasp his hands, running his thumbs over Lavellan's knuckles in a soothing gesture. "I admit, it is a bit surprising, and I do wish you had told me earlier, but I understand why you were hesitant. But please know that this won't make me think any less of you, amatus. Nor will I start thinking of you as a woman, or stop wanting to be your lover." His lips curled into a smile. "I care for you quite a bit, you see, and I'd hate to lose the opportunity to be with such a handsome man as yourself."

Lavellan's eyes were misty when he looked back up at Dorian, his breath a little shaky, but he had a relieved smile on his face. "Dorian, you... you have no clue how much it means to me that you're so accepting of me. Thank you." Lavellan chuckled quietly. "In hindsight, it seems kind of ridiculous that I was so worried about this, but at least it's over with now."

Lavellan settled himself against Dorian's shoulder, stretching his legs out and getting comfortable again. "Now that that's done, you should tell me what it was you read earlier. It sounded interesting, but I'm afraid I wasn't exactly paying attention when you were telling me about it the first time."

Dorian laughed and picked up his wine glass again, got settled into a comfortable position with Lavellan, and started back at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, if you liked this let me know! thanks for reading!


End file.
